


In Which Jared May or May Not be Perving on Jensen's Mother

by miashay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miashay/pseuds/miashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jared screws around with Jensen while he's on the phone.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jared May or May Not be Perving on Jensen's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Blindfold. The link to the original prompt is [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=7340479#t7340479).

They’re less than a mile from the house when the rain starts.  The dogs don’t seem to mind, splashing through every growing puddle they pass.  One quick look at Jensen, though, and Jared can see what he’s thinking.  Happy dogs or not, they both spend more than enough time running around in crappy weather when filming.  They double back.

By the time they get home, they’re all dripping wet.  They run into the garage; Jared pulls both dogs aside to be dried off, while Jensen wrestles off his shoes and socks and heads inside.  Five minutes later the dogs are relatively dry, and Jared is shivering from the cold.   

He grabs two clean towels from the laundry room on his way inside the house, drapes one across his shoulder for Jensen, and runs the other over his head, still dripping with rainwater.  A few haphazard swipes and he’s reasonably dry; he plans on hopping in the shower soon, anyway.  First, though, he follows the sound of Jensen’s voice to the kitchen. 

Jensen is bent over at the waist, his entire upper body propped up on the kitchen counter.  He’s talking on his cell, which is plugged into the farthest wall outlet, tucked between the coffee maker and the food processor.  He turns to Jared when he steps in the room, says _something_ , but Jared is too focused on Jensen’s ass to catch a word of it.  His running shorts are still wet, clinging to his ass and riding between the cheeks. 

“You’re not wearing underwear?” Jared asks, voice loud and clear as a bell for whomever Jensen’s speaking with.         

Jensen’s eyes bulge slightly and he motions to the phone in his hand, mouths “ _mother”_.

“ _Prude_ ”, Jared mouths back.

Jensen laughs and flicks him off over his shoulder.  He turns back around, shifting on his feet and spreading his bowlegs wide, resettling himself across the countertop.  The movement rocks his hips.  Jared watches in fascination as the fabric of his shorts pull tight against his curves and settle along his crack.  Another shift of his hips, and Jared can just make out the soft bulge of his sac. 

He’s moving before he can think twice about it.  He pulls the towel from his shoulder and lays it across Jensen’s back with one hand, and reaches out to gently cup his ass with the other.  Jensen gasps quietly at the contact, but he doesn’t ask him to stop, just pulls the towel over his head to rub at his wet hair.

Jared’s never touched Jensen like this before, sexually, with intent.  Flirted with the idea, sure.  On one memorable occasion, they even got out off in the same room together, though it was more mutual masturbation aided by a good deal of alcohol and porn.  Now, with the feel of him firm and supple beneath his palm, he’s curious to see just how far he can go before one or both of them chicken out. 

He starts a slow exploration, smoothing both hands down and over every inch of Jensen’s ass.  He kneads the muscle, gently at first, but slowly increasing pressure, till he hears him stutter mid-sentence.  He looks up to find Jensen staring back at him.  His eyes are narrowed, and he gestures pointedly to the phone again, but he’s also panting slightly.  Jared lifts his hands, smiles innocently and shrugs.  

Jensen settles down again, spreading his legs even further this time, and canting his ass.  It’s an invitation, like saying “don’t embarrass me in front of my mother, and maybe you can keep feeling me up for a while”.  Jared slides a hand to the front of his own shorts and presses firmly at the base of his cock. 

Once he’s got himself under control he reaches out again, this time running his cool fingers up and down Jensen’s thighs.  The skin is damp and tacky from drying in the open air, but Jared can feel it warm up beneath his touch.  He slides his fingers under the hem of Jensen’s shorts, keeps sliding till he feels the rise of his ass at the crease of his thighs. 

He takes in all of Jensen’s still form, the weight of his upper body resting on his elbows, the steep arc of his back and the slope of his ass.  His shorts have been bunched up with Jared’s stroking, and the material has closed tightly around his cock and balls.  As much as Jared aches to touch him there, to bend down and mouth at Jensen’s trapped sac, blow warm air over the head of his cock through wet mesh and polyester, he’s still wary of pushing Jensen too far. 

He pulls back and lets the legs of the shorts fall.  Jensen, still talking, starts to shift his hips restlessly, trying and loosen the fabric still tangled around him.  Jared smiles fondly, a warmth growing in his chest at the sight of Jensen, nodding along with his mother while he fidgets and squirms, uncomfortable and restrained, due in part to Jared’s fondling. 

Ever helpful, he decides to put him out of his misery.  He slides his shirt up his back, revealing white skin tinged pink from the cold.  The band of Jensen’s shorts rests snug against his hips, and Jared works his fingers beneath it, taking a moment to stroke each inch of newly exposed skin.  Then he tugs back, pulling the shorts over the swell of Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen gasps above him, either from cold or arousal, but Jared’s too fixated on what he’s doing to pay much attention.  Quick but careful, he untangles the wet fabric and works it down Jensen’s legs, leaving him naked from the waist down. 

“Okay Mom, I’ve gotta go,” Jensen says. 

Jared’s head pops up from his perusal of Jensen’s bare ass, to find him watching him over his shoulder again, phone pressed to his ear.  Jared shakes his head.

“Talk,” he whispers, quietly enough that only Jensen can hear him. 

Jensen’s eyes widen.  He doesn’t reply, but he does turn around and pull his mother back into conversation.  Jared goes back to tuning him out and focuses instead on the body before him. 

He starts to reach out again, but pulls his hands up short.  For all that he loves the new feeling of Jensen’s skin under his fingertips, there’s something else he wants to try.  He puts his hands on the countertop, on either side of Jensen’s hips, and leans forward. 

The first touch of his mouth, on the small of Jensen’s back, startles a moan out of them both.  Jensen covers his with a cough, and Jared can hear him fumble an explanation into the phone, coughing intermittently as he does so, for effect.  Jared muffles his laughter in the meat of Jensen’s ass, mouthing and licking his way across the warming flesh, while he chest shakes with amusement. 

Once his tongue has covered the entire surface of Jensen’s ass, he dips lower, to run its tip up the seam of his sac.  Another lick and he pulls back and gets to his knees, presses forward between his legs and dives in, mouthing and licking at the inside of his thighs.  He lets Jensen’s balls swing, full and heavy and untouched, watches his cock swell and rise, but leaves that untouched, as well.  Jensen’s gone virtually silent above him, no longer talking, but no longer moaning, either. 

Jared scoots closer.  He raises both hands to spread the cheeks of Jensen’s ass, and wastes no time leaning in to lap at his hole.  He sets a rhythm, never dipping inside, but licking insistently across the opening.  He kneads at Jensen’s ass at the same time, but keeps his pressure steady. 

Surprisingly, Jensen eases into it.  He starts talking again, more than the random “uh huh” and “yes, momma”.  Jared rewards him with the next swipe of his tongue, plunging inside his hole, as deep as he can get.  Jensen squeaks above him, a sweet, surprised sound.  Jared smiles and does it again, and again.  He twists and curls his tongue inside Jensen’s ass till it’s practically dripping, all the time rhythmically squeezing and kneading his flesh. 

He looks up, over the edge of the counter, and Jensen is watching him with gritted teeth.  His face is pale, his neck is flush, and the phone is still lifted to his ear.  Jared stops just to put a hand on his own cock, but the hard press of his palm through cloth isn’t enough.  He stands up, pulling down his shorts and boxer briefs as he moves, and stretches his hand out, within Jensen’s reach.  Jensen mumbles another absent “uh huh” into his cell, then turns his face into Jared’s palm. 

Jared cups his cheek briefly, runs his fingers along the light stubble on his chin, and then presses two fingers into Jensen’s mouth.  He laves at the digits, and keeps his bright eyes trained on Jared as he does. 

A second later, he pulls back abruptly and says, “I thought Aunt Nancy moved to San Antonio?”

Jared bites his lip to stop from laughing, and puts his other hand in Jensen’s line of sight.  Jensen rolls his eyes, but pauses between questions to his momma to lick a few stripes up his palm.  The moment he’s finished, that hand goes straight to Jared’s cock, and the two dripping digits on the other find their way deep in Jensen’s ass. 

In a mastery of coordination, he keeps the touch on his cock light and teasing, while the fingers up Jensen’s ass move fast and deep.  Then Jared finds his prostate, and Jensen’s back to giving his mother one word answers.  He rubs on it mercilessly, enjoying the way Jensen’s legs shake with pleasure, but still unable to earn another audible moan.  He adds another finger, bypasses the prostate entirely and just presses deeper, as far as his fingers can reach.     

“Come on,” he whispers to Jensen, “moan for me.”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Jensen mouths back at him.  He slaps his hand down on the counter, and when he lifts it, leaves a condom and small bottle of lube behind. 

Jared has to reach back and yank on his balls to keep from coming.  Jensen smirks and turns around to ask about his Aunt Jeanie, this time, and Jared has had enough.  He squirts the lube directly onto Jensen’s hole, pushes it around and inside.  He adds another finger, almost his whole hand now, curling inside his body, and Jensen is still chattering away with his mother. 

Jared keeps his hand moving, and uses the other to pick up the condom from the counter top.  He tears the foil with his teeth, and rolls it over himself in record time.  The lube comes next, a thick layer he spreads over his sheathed cock, and then he’s pulling his fingers out and pushing in. 

Despite the extensive foreplay, Jensen’s tight.  Tight enough that Jared doesn’t have to question how long it’s been since he’s done this.  That doesn’t stop him from sinking in, in one hard slide, till his balls are slapping against Jensen’s.  He pulls out, only to drive forward again, captivated by the sight of his cock disappearing inside Jensen’s body, the way the rim of his hole stretches around the length, red and shiny with lube. 

He’s so caught up in the warm, slick feel of it, it takes a minute for him to realize Jensen is moaning loudly beneath him.  He rests his large hands over Jensen’s ass, to splay it open, wider for his cock, and to pull him back into Jared’s thrusts.  Jensen’s hands are scrabbling across the countertop, searching for leverage, but Jared just pounds in deeper, pulls him unto his cock as hard as he can manage, shifting his grip from Jensen’s ass to his hips.  He moves backward, taking Jensen’s body with him, till he’s off the countertop and free to grip its edge. 

Now that Jensen can push back as hard as he likes, Jared moves a hand from Jensen’s hip to his cock.  He gathers some of the precome dribbling from the head and uses it to slick the way, pumps in time with the push and pull of his cock in Jensen’s ass. 

In between panted breaths, Jensen’s cussing up a storm, a filthy litany of _fucks_ and _harder_ , and Jared can’t help but hope he had the sense to mute his phone.  The thought of poor Mrs. Ackles listening in on her son being fucked, well, it only makes him harder.  He spends his last few thrusts imagining the look on her face when she realizes just what she’s hearing, the smack of their balls, the sick squelch of his cock ramming in and out of Jensen’s dripping wet hole, the grunts and moans pouring from both their mouths.  He comes screaming Jensen’s name, leaving no question about just who he is, and who he’s fucking.  Jensen follows, and his body tightens as he comes, milking Jared’s cock of the last of its come. 

He rests over Jensen’s back, watches his come drip down the side of the cabinet where it landed, and onto the floor.  Just as he manages to catch his breath, Jensen speaks.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?” he asks.

He’s laughing between the words, and Jared joins him, tucking his hands beneath Jensen’s shirt, now soaked with sweat instead of rain, and runs his fingers up his sides. 

“Maybe I just like your momma,” he replies. 

Jensen laughs even harder and motions to the countertop, where his phone sits, snapped shut.  Jared cocks his head curiously, not sure how long it had been sitting there, and trying to guess just when Jensen had the sense to hang up.

“Next time you wanna fuck, think we can do it without an audience?”

Jared pulls out and watches the excess lube make a slow path down the back of Jensen’s thigh.  He nods, still a little dazed from his orgasm.

“Whatever you want, man,” he says, smiling and gathering the lube up with his fingers, pushing it back inside, “whatever you want.”


End file.
